Kicking
by xXMidnightHuntressXx
Summary: Title says it all. A Henry and Charlotte oneshot.


**Well, I haven't read the Infernal Devices series since Clockwork Prince came out but I decided to give this little short a shot anyway. If I didn't get the characters quite right, I apologize. Any whom, this is a small short about Charlotte and Henry and I'm sure from the title you know what it's about ;)**

**Kicking **

Charlotte walked through the doors to the library, her hair slightly out of order. She let out a breath and allowed her gaze to travel across the shelf, looking for a certain title.

When she found it, she pulled the book down and took a seat in the nearest chair, slowly so that she wouldn't upset her stomach in her current condition.

She'd managed to read through almost two pages when the door to the library burst open, startling her into looking up. Henry stood at the entrance, his eyes wide with excitement. "Lottie," He walked over to her quickly. "I think I've finally done it!"

Charlotte smiled fondly at him and placed her finger in the book to mark her place before shutting it. "What have you done Henry?" She asked, shifting in her chair.

"I've managed to figure out how to rewire the circuits on that clockwork creature we saved from the last encounter." He told her animatedly. "I now might be able to invent something that would rewire all of the clockwork creatures' circuits upon meeting them so that we could use them as the weapons instead of the Magister."

Charlotte's smile widened slightly and she raised herself to her feet, the book she had been reading long forgotten as it fell to the floor, and placed her hands on her slightly larger stomach. "Henry, dear, that's wonderful." She knew that Henry's inventions took time and didn't always work in the end, but she didn't have the heart to be anything more than happy for him while he was sharing this news with her.

He reached across and gripped her hands in his excitingly, giving them a small squeeze. "It's absolutely splendid!" He agreed with her.

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, a sharp pain coursed through her. She winced and doubled over slightly, pulling her hands from her husband's to wrap them around her stomach. The sharp pain started up again and she sucked in a small breath.

Henry's expression became alarmed and he bent over next to her. "Darling, are you alright?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

Charlotte relaxed slightly as the pain subsided and she nodded. Instead of the sharp pain, something else took its place. She gasped in pure astonishment and her expression filled with wonder.

"Henry," She whispered, amazement in her voice.

Henry, who was still bent over near her, blinked at her sudden change in mood. "Darling?" He asked her, slightly wary himself.

Charlotte straightened up and looked at him, a large smile plastered across her face."Come here." She whispered.

Henry just watched her, causing Charlotte to reach towards him and pull him closer. "Let me see your hand." She whispered again. He relaxed slightly and sighed, though he was still more baffled than anything, and held out one of his hands to her.

Charlotte took his hand and slowly guided it to rest on her stomach. Henry watched her, an expression mark written across his face, until he felt it.

His eyes grew large as they met hers. "Lottie…" He trailed off, whispering now as well. "Did…did he…?"

"He kicked." Charlotte nodded, still grinning widely. Henry's expression remained the same except for the wide smile that spread across his face to match hers.

"Is that the first time?" He asked her.

She nodded and brought her own hands to rest over his, causing the baby to kick once more.

They both looked down. "Amazing." Henry murmured, his eyes growing more excited like they did whenever he was inventing something.

"I know." Charlotte was still whispering.

"So," Henry glanced back up at her, keeping her gaze this time. "Does this mean we need to start considering names?"

At that, Charlotte laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around him. "Let me guess, you want to name him Henry."

Henry wrinkled his nose and hugged her back. "Now who would want to name a child that?" He teased her, causing them both to laugh. At the moment, they were happy, all of their problems momentarily forgotten.


End file.
